Teenagers
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Dib is not 15 while Gaz is 14. Zim is almost as tall as the tallest! Who knew he had it in him? What will happened through high school? HOw have our favorite characters changed? It's high school. Friendships will be made, choices will be made, and enemies will be chosen! Want to know details? read onto find out! *Rated T for wiggle room*
1. Chapter 1

**I saw a video on youtube to a song titled 'teenagers' and found it extremely funny. And I do understand that Zim isn't a child, he's just short because that's how his race it. But I'm going to file that in, so take a chill pill, ok? Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Zim sat at the table pulling on the gum in his mouth with one finger. He had taken a liking to the human sticky substance about a year ago and was chewing more often every month. Mostly because it drove Dib crazy and it brought Zim some pleasure. Zim stuck the gum back in his mouth and GIR came up from the lab. Zim looked over and watched as GIR hopped up onto a chair. Zim leaned back against the chair and groaned to himself. He propped his feet up on the table. The alarm went off and Zim let out a sigh. Well, time to get to school. He stood up, grabbed his backpack, and walked out the door.

"Bye GIR, watch over the house for me," Zim called back. He heard GIR say 'yes master' inside the house and make some noises. Zim shut the door and yawned. The sun wasn't even up yet. The dew had already fallen and Dib took in a deep breath of the early morning smell. Well, that was a bit of an upside. Zim put his backpack over both shoulders and took a left out of his yard. Zim's eyes widened and he sped up to catch the bus. Thankfully the driver waited for him and Zim walked onto the bus. "Thanks." The man nodded and shut the door.

Zim walked along the bus and took a window seat where no one was sitting yet. He set his backpack on the ground in front of him and looked out the window as the bus began to move. A small ray a sunlight found its way onto Zim's face and he looked away. Darn that sun. Zim mumbled something and leaned his head back against the bus seat. Why did school have to start at six am? Couldn't it wait until noon? Zim groaned.

"Hey Zimmy, how's it going?" Zim's eyes shot open and he let out a surprised yelp as an arm wrapped itself around his neck and a fist rubbed itself against Zim's head. Messing up the wig he had on. At least he had made the wig so that only he could remove it, which helped a lot nowadays. Zim pulled on the arm around his neck and hissed out curses at the evil human sitting behind him. Zim was released and took a deep breath of air. Zim whirled around and hissed at the boy sitting behind him.

"Good morning Dib-stick," Zim hissed at him. Dib smirked and pushed his glasses up his nose. His hair still looked as dumb as ever and Zim couldn't stand that I'm-smarter-than-you-are look he had written all over his face. Zim narrowed his eyes at him. The bus came to a halt and Zim fell to the ground. Dib smirked and someone laughed. Zim pushed himself up and looked over towards the noise of the laughter. The girl's skull necklace bounced around a bit as she laughed at him. "Hello Gaz."

"Good morning Zimster," she said taking a seat next to her brother. Zim grumbled and took his seat on the bus as it started to move again. "Like the new look by the way. Come up with that over the summer?" Zim gave her a glare. She blinked once. He blinked back. "That was a serious question, it works for you." Dib and Zim shared a look. Dib pointed at his sister with a dumbfounded look. Zim merely looked back at Gaz and nodded.

"Yeah, going black as GIR's idea," he said. Gaz raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" she asked, surprised that the stupid little robot picked black of all colors. Zim nodded. "Hmm, interesting." Zim shrugged and turned to sit the right way in his seat. He still wore his army boots over his feet but the rest had changed. He wore a black short-sleeved shirt, tight-ish navy blue jeans, and had two bracelets on both his wrists. The bus pulled up in front of the school and Zim put his backpack over his right shoulder. Dib shot Zim a look and the two walked into the high school. Dib was surprised that Zim was tall enough to pass as a teenager, he knew that Zim's kind were naturally short, so him becoming about half an inch taller than him came as an extreme surprise, but not as much as the fact they were still fighting over the Earth. Dib smirked. Ah, high school. Wonderful time of life right? Yeah, I dont agree with that either.

...

The bell rang loudly through the school and everyone ran down the front steps of the school. Zim walked out last with apple juice all over him. Dib turned around to look at him and burst out laughing. Zim growled and pulled the apple core out of his hair. Zim walked up the Dib and both glared at each other with hate. Their growling got louder and louder until Zim gasped. Dib blinked. Huh?

"The bus!" Dib turned around and saw the bus rolling away. Both growled. Looked like they were walking home. Zim pulled his backpack over both shoulders and headed home with Dib right behind him. Zim tensed up and prayed that Dib would just leave this at a walk home and not attack him or anything. He had enough problems with all the homework he had been given today and getting the sticky juice of off his skin. It was started to harden, he swore it was. Someone pulled on the back of Zim's collar. He couldn't just leave it at a walk home, could he? Zim blinked as a gun was aimed at the two of them.

"Back off, I, um, know karate!" Dib said shaking. Zim narrowed his eyes and looked over at Dib with a no-one's-impressed look.

"Wow, clever banter there," Zim scoffed. Dib glared at him. The pistol was cocked and the man narrowed his eyes at them. "If this is going to be a 'give me all your money' thing, I can save you a whole lot of time by just letting you know what dont have any. What we do have is lunch money, and we already spent that." Dib looked over at Zim. He was going to get them killed. Well, at least badly hurt anyway.

...

Zim slammed the door shut behind him and breathed heavy. Dib had gotten away like the worm he was. But Zim had been chased and attacked by those two men. His backpack fell to the ground and Zim slid to the ground. Like Skool wasn't bad enough, not he had to go to high school! Yes, this was his second year, but this was insane! Zim walked into the kitchen and rinsed off all the apple juice. Stupid humans! What was it with them and started those blasted food fights! Zim let out a wordless angry yell. He wacked a glass with the back of his right hand and it shattered against the floor.

"Bad day?" Zim turned around to see GIR standing behind him with paper and crayons. Zim mumbled an answered and walked back into the living room. Zim picke dup his backpack and walked upstairs to his room. Zim tossed himself onto his bed and groaned. Why was he still hanging around this planet anyway? With high school he didn't have time to take over the Earth. He was either to busy or tired. Zim sighed and decided to take a look at his homework. He might as well get started before he was to tired or just decided to be lazy. He sat his backpack on his desk and sat down. It was gonna be a long night.

* * *

**So, that's the first chapter. There's either just going to be one more or two, I'm not sure yet. Anyway, what did you think? Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's the second chapter. Oh, and I'm sorry about how the fight scene is horribly written, but I'm not good at those. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Zim opened his eyes and sighed. Friday. Most humans liked this day of the week. Last day of school before the weekend and you get two days off of school. But for Zim it just meant others getting some extra insults before the week was over. Zim pushed himself to sit down and pulled his boots on. He rubbed his face with the flat of his palm and sighed. He stood up and walked down the stairs. He flipped the lights on for the kitchen and sat down on at the table. He yawned. It was gonna be a long day.

...

Zim walked down the hall. Between having to deal with being late to every class and that kid Travis Zim thought he was going to die. They really piled it on today. Zim opened the door and walked down that stairs. He pulled a banana peal from his hair and tossed it to the ground. He was going to have to take a shower when he got home. Being dunked in a trash can made him really need one. Good thing he had adapted to this horrible planet and could stand water now. He couldn't do it for long but he could take showers and make it from the school to the bus without getting his skin burned off. Someone shoved Zim forward and he fell face first to the concrete. Someone laughed behind him and he turned around to look. Zim stood up and wiped himself off.

"Hello, Travis," Zim muttered as he went to go pick up his backpack. Travis stepped on his hand and Zim pulled his hand away. He glared at Travis, but he merely smiled in his direction and snickered. "Can I help you?" Travis grabbed Zim and pinned him up against the wall. He shoved his fist up against Zim's throat, making it hard for him to breathe. Zim pulled on his arm without much success and he gasped for air. Travis threw Zim to the ground, picked him up, and shoved him back.

"Come on shrimpy, fight!" Travis taunted. Zim made no movement towards him. Everyone looked over as Travis shoved Zim again. "Fight me green boy! Come on!" Zim's fist went towards Travis's face. But Travis grabbed Zim's fist in his hand and twisted. Zim winced in pain and was tossed back. "How cute, he thinks he can take me!" Zim hissed and charged at him. Travis moved aside and Zim fell to the ground. Travis grabbed the back of his collar and pulled him up so that his feet hovered about the ground.

"Put me down Travis, I just wanna go home," Zim said in an attempt to get out of them. Everyone laughed.

"Ok, I'll put you down," Travis said. Zim screamed as he found himself tossed against the pavement. His right cheek lost all its skin and just as Zim went to stand up Travis grabbed him and tossed him back. Everyone started cheering. Cheering for Travis. Zim charged at him but Travis simply pushed him back to the ground. Travis laughed. "And you call yourself the mighty Zim!" Zim stood up and glared at Travis. He rammed into his chest but was shoved back. Travis punched Zim in the face, kicked him in the gut, and he backed up against the wall.

Travis grabbed Zim by the front of his shirt, spun him around, and let go. Zim fell to the ground and Travis stepped on his right hand. Zim grunted in pain as Travis put more and more pressure on it. Travis picked Zim up and punched him in the face again. Zim forced himself to stand up only to be kicked down again. Everyone was laughing at him, cheering for Travis to beat him to a pulp, and calling him verious names. Travis grabbed Zim again and pounded him against the wall. Holding him around the neck Travis pounded him against it again and again. Zim's vision blurred. There was a noise and Zim found himself dropped to the ground, gasping for breath. Travis tossed his backpack at his face.

"See you on Monday freak," Travis said laughing and getting onto a bus. Zim was able to stand himself up and put his backpack on. He walked to one of the buses and found a seat. He set his backpack on the floor. Someone pushed him a bit and called him a 'green bean' before taking a seat farther back. Someone else called him a weakling. But Zim didn't pay attention. This wasn't the first time this had happened. Every Friday Travis would toss Zim around. And everyone would laugh at him. Dib sat behind Zim and kicked on his seat. Zim grunted as a response but said nothing. Dib didn't know about the Fridays after school because he always helped put away things in the art class for the weekend. So, Zim didn't blame him that he acted as if nothing was ever different.

...

Zim shut the door behind him and tossed his backpack to the floor. When he had gotten off the bus he had talked to got-it Steve. If you wanted something, Steve had it. Steve owed Zim so he gave him what he wanted for free. Zim plopped down on the couch. _"What a loser, did you see how he just let himself get beaten like that today?" "He is a freak, just look at him!" "He's so stupid, have you seen the grades on his quizzes?" "Weakling is right! That guy couldn't stand up to a squirrel!" "I bet he doesn't even have parents." "What a loser!" "I can't believe this guy even made it to high school!" "How dumb can you be?" _The sounds of their laughter filled Zim's mind.

He reached into his backpack and pulled out what he had gotten from Steven. He looked at it in silence. Was he really going to do this? Was it really worth it? Zim sighed. Yes, it was. If it meant not having to ever deal with Travis or anyone else, it was very worth it. Zim cocked the pistol and it made a loud _click_. Zim twisted it in his hand so that it aimed at him. Zim stared at it for another long moment. Yes, he was going to do this.

...

Dib walked down his street with Gaz and two boys named Sam and Nate. Both were talking about something that had happened at school today. Dib raised an eyebrow at them. A fight huh? To bad he missed it. Dib smirked a bit and looked over at them.

"Who was fighting?" he asked. Sam looked over at Dib.

"Travis and Zim," he said. Dib blinked and stopped walking. Travis was the boxing chapion at their school, what was Zim doing picking a fight with him?

"Why was Zim fighting Travis? I mean, I knew he was stupid, but I think he would know better than to pick a fight with Travis of all people," Dib said. The two boys looked at each with confused looks.

"What are you talking about? This has been happening every Friday since November last semester, of course you wouldn't have noticed because you leave later on Fridays," Nate said with a shrug. Dib blinked. "Yeah, I heard Zim muttering to himself when he left the bus, what a nutjob." Both boys chuckled. Dib had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Did you hear what he said by chance?" Dib asked curiously. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, he said something about not being able to take it anymore, and he had a 44. at home just for this problem. Although, I have no idea what a 44. is anyway. But I guess it doesn't really - Um, Dib?" Sam said watching as Dib ran in the opposite direction. "DIB?" he called.

"A 44. is a type of pistol!" Dib screamed back at them. Both boys stared at each other with worried looks. Suddenly, all those fights they had seen between Travis and Zim didn't seem so entertaining. They seemed like horrible things that had led someone to killing themselves. Hopefully Dib would arrive in time.

...

Zim put the front of the pistol in his mouth and closed his eyes. His hands shook and he took a deep breath. It would be over quick, he wouldn't even feel it. He pulled it out and looked at the gun another moment. He closed his eyes and a tear slid down his right cheek. He couldn't go on like this. He just couldn't. Zim closed his eyes again and put his finger on the trigger. He didn't even see the door open. The gun was pulled from Zim's hand. Zim hissed and stood up.

"What do you want Dib-stick? And give me my gun!" Zim hissed. Dib moved the gun away from Zim's reach and unloaded it. Dib tossed the two bullets to the ground and crushed them under his shoe. Zim shoved Dib with both hands. "After all we've been through I thought you'd be happy to see me dead! Why the hell did you do that?" Dib didn't answered. Zim let out an angry yell and turned his back to Dib. "I hate you, you know that? I'm sure you do know that, but allow me to remind you! I hate you! I hate every single human on this stupid planet! You're all mean, horrible people!"

"Zim..." Dib started.

"NO!" Zim hissed. "If I hear one more mocking name I'm going to scream! I swear it! You have no idea what I go through every day, everyone hates me! Everyone! I shouldn't be alive! Even the tallest hate me! Why do you think I haven't tried taken over the world in over a year? I've been rejected by my own race! My family doesn't want me!"

"ZIM!" Dib screamed. Zim fell silent and his shoulders slumped. Dib wanted to say something, but he couldn't find words. Everything he could've said fled from his mind the minute Zim stopped talking. Zim crossed his arms over his chest and the silence continued. Dib was about to say he was sorry for being mean when a noise sounded that made him stare at his rival. "Zim, was that, you?" Zim merely nodded. Dib blinked. Zim was, crying? Dib's heart sunk at this. "Zim, I didn't know, I didn't mean to..."

"NO!" Zim screamed turning to face Dib. Zim's face was covered in tears and his teeth gritted together. "I dont need your pity! You hear me Earth scum? I dont need it! Someone who shouldn't be alive doesn't deserve pity! I never even deserved your rivalry!" Dib didn't say anything as he watched his enemy break down and fall apart. Dib pulled Zim up front his knees to his feet and put both hands on his shoulders.

"Zim, look at me," Dib said. Zim stayed looking at his boots. "Goddamn it Zim, look at me!" Zim looked up at him. "You're right, you are a screw-up, and you dont do things right. But no matter how many times you failed or got foiled you never gave up! That's what I admire about you, you dont give up, you never give up! So dont give up now, Zim! It's not like you to just give up and allow yourself to be defeated!" Zim looked back down at his boots. Dib pulled the green alien into a tight hug.

"No one likes me, they all hate me," Zim muttered. Dib smirked. Of all the moments he got to spill a secret, now was the best one.

"Tak likes you," Dib told him. Zim blinked. Tak was in two of the same classes as Zim. They sometimes met in the hall or were at the same table at lunch, but they never talked. Zim did not respond to this. "Just, promise me you wont kill yourself, ok?" Zim nodded. "Good, then I'll see you no Monday Zimmy." Zim couldn't help but smile at the nickname. Dib patted him on the shoulder and walked out the door. Zim sat down and looked at the crushed bullets on the ground. Maybe it wouldn't have been worth it...

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Please let me know! ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, second to last chapter. Added genre for this chapter is romance. ZaTr just so you know. Also, this had sexual suggestion. So whether that's rated T or M depends on you. Anyway, enjoy!  
**

* * *

Zim laughed as Dib's straw accidentally went up his nose. Dib gave him a friendly glare as he did so. Tak sat down next to Zim but he didn't notice as Dib squirted his juice at him, laughing. Zim jumped over the table and tackled him. Dib screamed and Tak laughed a bit. Tak shrieked as somebody started a foot fight. She hid under the table along with Dib and Zim, who where both laughing. The did their handshake thing and shoved each other as they gave each other friendly taunts. Tak smiled. At least Zim and Dib were going through high school a little better now with each other at their side.

...

Zim walked out of the school and froze. Travis held Tak by the collar and she looked terrified. Zim glared and let his backpack fall to the ground. He cracked his knuckles. Yup, he was gonna die. But he wasn't about to let Travis pushed around Tak.

"Hey, Travis!" Zim shouted. Travis looked over. Zim slide down the stair railing and walked over to Travis. He looked at Tak and gave a smirk. He had the perfect thing to say. He looked back at Travis. "I believe you got my girl lifted in the air. Mind putting her down chum?" Travis looked from Tak to Zim and back again. He did this a few times before setting Tak down and turning to Zim.

"You're girl, huh? If that's true, than fight for her maggot!" Zim smirked and kicked Travis back so that he stumbled. He growled. Zim motioned for Travis to fight him. Travis charged but Zim moved over so that Travis stumbled. Zim elbowed him in the back, making him fall to the ground. Zim pushed his foot down on his chest and gave an evil look as he bent down.

"If you were in a real fight right now, you'd be dead. I hope you know that," Zim said walking away. Travis stood up and watched as Zim walked over to Tak. "He didn't hurt you did he?" Zim asked quietly. She shook her head. "Lucky him." Tak couldn't help but smirk. Zim could be tough if he wanted to be. Zim turned to Travis. "Dont mess with my girl. Shall we Tak?" Tak nodded and they walked to the bus.

"Smooth job my friend, smooth job," Dib said passing by them and climbing onto the buss. Zim climbed in after him with Tak right behind him. Zim sat down and Tak joined him. Dib leaned on the back of their seat. "I see my teaching you has help out, huh?" Zim shoved Dib's face playfully and Dib laughed and sat back in his seat. Zim looked over his shoulder at him. Dib raised both eyebrows. "Jerk at one o'clock and counting." Zim's head whirled around to see Travis walking onto the bus. He looked over at Zim who instantly grabbed Tak's hand and glared. Travis simply sat down. Dib chuckled and leaned back in his chair as Gaz sat next to him. But neither Irken pulled their hand away from the other's.

...

"LIAR!" Zim shouted tossing his backpack to the ground. Dib's landed next to it and he tackled his friend. "Hey!" Dib laughed as Zim tried to break free from his grip around his arms and waist. "DIIIB!" Gaz and Tak entered the house and chuckled at the sight. "Lemme go!" Dib laughed and did so. Zim's arms shot out and knocked them both over. Gaz helped her brother up while Zim jumped to his feet in an instant.

"Smooth boys, smooth," Tak said. Both looked over at her. "Like sandpaper."

"Hey!" they shouted. Gaz shoved them both aside as she walked into the kitchen. They grunted and mumbled something to each other. Tak shook her head and walked into the kitchen with Gaz. They looked at each other. "Girls." And they walked into the kitchen.

...

Zim screamed something at Dib and shut the door laughing. Tak raised an eyebrow from where she stood. Zim's left antenna twitched. They were, alone. It felt odd. And yet, right. Zim gave a nervous chuckle and Tak smiled a bit as she twirled one of her antennae. Zim wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to the side as GIR ran through the living room, up the stairs, down the stairs, and back into the lab. Zim let her go and she blinked in confusion at him.

"He does that sometimes," Zim said. His cheeks turning a bit of a neon green. Tak merely nodded and sat down on the couch. Zim swallowed and sat down next to her. Both sat there, staring at the TV. It took about five minutes until they both realized, much to their embarrassment, the TV wasn't even on. Tak shrunk down and mumbled something as her cheeks turned a brighter green. "Um, Tak?" Tak hummed in question and turned to look at him.

Tak's eyes widened as Zim's lips enfolded over hers. She believed that humans called this action 'kissing'. Tak closed her eyes and allowed Zim to pushed her against the back of the couch. Zim set his legs on either of Tak's ow, 'straddling' she thought it was called. Zim set his hands on the back of the couch, allowing himself to lean up as close to her as he could. Tak was surprised at how perfectly their bodies molded together.

Zim ran his tongue along Tak's bottom lip in question. Tak smirked at this and allowed him entrance. Tak moaned as their tongues danced together in his mouth. Zim reluctantly pulled his mouth away from hers. Both Irkens sat listening to each others breathing. Tak looed at Zim and he looked back. Both smiled at one another. Zim nipped her mouth gently and Tak set her hands on Zim's legs. Zim ran his nose along Tak's own.

"Well, you know what the adults say," she said with a funny smile. Zim couldn't help but smile.

"Stupid teenagers make stupid decisions," he said. Tak hummed and kissed him again.

"Yup. So, wanna make a stupid decision?" Tak asked. Zim's eyes widened and he stared at her. Tak smirked and Zim couldn't help but smile. He stood up and picked her up bridle-style.

"Hell. Yes," he said. Tak wrapped her arms around Zim's neck and smiled. Zim shifted her to get a better grip and they walked up the stairs to Zim's room. He set her down and their lips linked once more. Zim shut the door with his foot and ran his hands down her waist until they reached her hips. Tak set her hands on either side of Zim's face as they walked backwards towards the bed. Stupid? Yes. But, that's high school for you, am I right? **(Although, in all seriousness, I do not agree with this. It was my sister's idea and she demanded it. But I ain't writing any farther! Anyway...)**

...

Dib spit out the pop he had been drinking and Zim jumped out of the way just in time. Dib wiped his mouth and stared at Zim in question. He simply nodded. Dib's jaw dropped. Was he serious? Dib knew that expression. Zim was dead serious.

"Have you lost your mind Zim? That's the dumbest decision you have ever made! And you've made a lot-" Zim put a hand over Dib's mouth and gave a small glare.

"I'm gonna ask you kindly to stop right there," Zim said. Dib glared at Zim and bit his hand. "OW! What the hell man?" Dib glared and tossed the pop can into the trash bin. Both boys glared at each other a long moment. Dib sighed and walked back into the school. Zim followed him. It really was dumb, but, as Zim had heard some of the humans say, YOLO.

...

"For the love of Irk, hold still!" Zim hissed. Both boys sat criss-cross on Zim's bed. Dib had gotten in a fight with some boys from school and had gotten pretty beat up. Zim was currently stitching up a huge cut on Dib's right arm. It went from his elbow and stopped just before his hand.

"It hurts!" Dib hissed squeezing his eyes shut. Zim rolled his eyes and finished up the stitches.

"Shut up, Dib-stick," Zim muttered as he put a large bandage on Zim's forehead and rapped up his left hand that one of the boys had twisted. "Ice that every hour for about twenty minutes at a time if you can and try not to use it to much." Dib nodded as Zim put an icepack on it and set it on Dib's leg. Zim stood up and went to sit in back of Dib. "Now, hold as still as you possibly can, or this will hurt a lot more than it has to." Dib nodded and took the leather strap Zim handed him. "Put that in your mouth unless you want to lose all your teeth." Dib put it in his mouth and prepared himself for the pain. "This is gonna burn, but try to hold still."

Dib let out a small cry of pain as Zim stuck the sterilized piece of metal into Dib's shoulder where the piece of knife was stuck. Dib forced his body to hold still and clenched his right hand into a tight fist. Zim concentrated and the piece of metal stuck out and he grabbed it. Dib let out the breath he had been holding as Zim tossed the knife tip into the medical box. Zim told him to hold still again and rubbed some alcohol on it. Dib grunted in pain and Zim put a bandage on it. Zim went to sit in front of him and took the piece of leather out of his mouth then helped him open his fist up.

"Zim? Dib?" came Gaz's voice.

"Upstairs!" Zim called as he repositioned the icepack and rubbed some more alcohol over Dib's chest to help with the scars there. Dib winced again and Gaz opened the door. She raised both eyebrows. She knew Dib had gotten into a fight, but this was insane! Dib sighed as Gaz shook her head. Zim helped Dib put his shirt back on and put the medical kit away. "Gaz, make sure he put an icepack on his left hand every hour or so for about twenty minutes each time. And keep an eye on those stitches on his right arm, ok?" Gaz nodded. "Thank you." The trio walked down the stairs and Zim watched as the two siblings walked out the door and shut it behind them.

Zim smirked. He remembered when they were all younger. He and Dib were arch enemies, Gaz hated both of them, Tak hated him, he was trying to take over the world, and everything had changed in such short years. Well, Earth years that is. Zim sighed. And now he had something painful he had to do. He walked into the kitchen and went down the the lab. GIR sat on a chair, barely moving. Zim knelt in front of him and it took a minute for the older robot to notice his master. Zim smiled a bit.

"Hi, GIR," Zim said as friendly as possible. GIR smiled back. His bright aqua eyes were now a very dim blue and didn't really focus in on Zim. It hurt him to see his silly little robot like this. "How are you feeling?" GIR shook his head. "Not good huh?" Zim sighed and took something down from the counsel. "GIR, I want you to know something." GIR looked at his master, and for once was able to focus on him completely. "I want you to know that you're the funniest, craziest, most amazing person I've ever known. I wouldn't want any other robot here on Earth with me and I'm so grateful the tallest tricked me so that I could've met you." Zim eyes filled with tears. "GIR, I'm so sorry, but I have to - have to shut you down." GIR gave Zim a kind smile.

"It's ok, master, I, understand," GIR said. Zim hadn't heard GIR's voice in years. He hadn't been able to use it. Hearing his voice made Zim smile as he wrapped his arms tightly around GIR's small frame. GIR put a hand on Zim's shoulder and patted it slowly twice. "There, there master. It's ok, at least, I got to, go on, this journey, with you." Zim smiled and sat back to look at GIR.

"Yeah, I'm glad you came on it with me GIR," he said. "I'll never have a friend like you." GIR smiled and put a hand over Zim's right arm, the one he held the injection in. "I'm sorry GIR, I am." Zim injected it into GIR's neural probe to the left of his neck. The light in his eyes started to fade and Zim's eyes filed with tears. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm, going to, miss, you, to, master..." and the light from GIR's eyes was gone. Zim picked the robot up and set him in a tube. He then walked back into the living room where he stood in the middle of it in silence for a long time. Zim threw himself onto the couch and held onto a pillow tightly as he 'cried his eyes out' as the humans would say. Zim was going to miss that mess up of a SIR bot. But he had been told that high school is where the humans learned so much about themselves and other people. The choices you made defied who you would become. And although on his planet Zim had gone through being a teenager, he had never done high school before. So who knows what he would learn.

* * *

**Ok, the next chapter is the last one! Oh, and tell me what you think! ^-^  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**All righty! Last chapter! Dang, all in one day? Man, my brain works way to fast. This one is mainly focused on Dib, but whatever, I love it anyway! And I hope you will too! ^-^**

* * *

Dib walked into his room and sat on his bed. He looked down at the picture of him, Gaz, and his dad. Gaz was only three and Dib was five. Their dad stood in the same proud stance he always had. Dib and Gaz stood about a foot away from him holding hands. Gaz clung to her brother as if he was her lifeline in this photo. Dib picked it up and sighed. Those were the good-ol' days when he and Gaz were best friends. But that changed when Dib turned eight because he learned a truth that changed his life forever. He and Gaz never met their mother, and they had always been different somehow. Dib put the picture down and remembered that day as clear as what he seen this morning.

_He ran through the forest after the fight he had gotten in with his father and climbed up that tree he had found a few days ago. He climbed as high as he could and held tightly to the tree limb in front of where he sat. His eyes opened and he looked down below him. There stood his father and someone else. The other person removed a bracelet from their wrist and turned a funny looking green and their eyes became purple. Dib gasped quietly._

_"You didn't tell them, did you?" she asked timidly. The voice soothed Dib, and he almost thought he had heard it before, but he didn't know from where. His father shook his head in silence. "Thank you. How old are they now?"  
_

_"Gaz is six, turning seven in a few months, and Dib just turned eight," he told her. The other person nodded. "Listen, I want you to leave our planet and never come back!" The other person gasped. "I dont want them finding out, I dont want them knowing their mother is an alien!" Dib covered his mouth to silence himself before he screamed. The other person nodded and walked away. His father stood there a long moment before walking back home. Dib jumped out of the tree and looked at where the person had walked away too.  
_

Dib wasn't stupid, he knew Zim was the same race as his mother. Dib looked at the floor. He could never tell Gaz this, she wouldn't believe him. No wonder their father didn't care overly much of them, his children weren't human. Dib thought a moment as he walked downstairs and into his father's lab. Dib was surprised as he saw his father working there.

"Um, dad?" Dib asked walking in. His father didn't look over at him but grunted in response. Dib clenched his fist. Zim had made a really dumb decision with Tak, now it was Dib's turn to give into being a dumb teenager and do something he should've done a long time ago! "I know about our mother." His father stopped working and turned to Dib, silent. Dib glared at his father, and suddenly felt angry towards him.

"I know she's an alien. And dont pull that whole 'aliens dont exist' thing, I was in the tree above you when you talked to her and told her never to come back!" There was still silence between them. "You know, you could've just told us that we were alien scum, at least then we would've known why you didn't care about us!" His father opened his mouth to speak, but Dib cut him off. "No! Not a word! Not one word outta you! Why did you lie to us? Tell us our mother was dead, that I was to young to remember that she died when Gaz was born, why did you have to lie to us? Why didn't you just tell us!" At that Dib ran out of the room, leaving his father in his lab.

...

Dib lay on his bed with his face buried in his pillow. He wasn't crying and no tears were shed. But he felt awful. Not for yelling at his dad, his father had that coming. He was upset that his father hated them just because of their mother. Dib wouldn't mind it so much because he never really cared. But Gaz looked up to him, she wanted him by her side and wanted him to care for her. She never did anything wrong, she didn't deserve this! A hand set itself on Dib's back. He knew who it was, and he didn't want to talk to him. Not now, not ever.

"Go away," Dib mumbled into his pillow. The hand didn't retract. Dib whirled around to face his father and glared. "I said go away! Leave alone!" Dib moved away from his father into the far corner of his bed and curled up into a ball.

"Dib," his father said. Dib looked away but he continued to explain. "I do care about you, but my research is..."

"So important, you have no choice, blah blah blah. Yeah, like i haven't heard that shit a million times," Dib snapped. His father sighed a bit.

"My research is trying to find a cure for you, so that-"

"WHAT!" Dib screamed as he sprung forward onto the ground so that he stood only about six inches or so from his father. "You would want to take away our mother's DNA? Are you that angry at her that you would harm us in any way? No! Dont even think about responding to that! You can't do that! Are you so vain that you would try to change your own children?" He rested a hand on Dib's shoulder.

"Son, I-"

"NO! Don't call me that!" Dib said backing away from him. "I'm not your son and you're not my father! I hate you! Damn you to hell!" Dib ran passed him and out the door after grabbing his cloak and headed to Zim's. Tears filled his eyes as he ran as fast as he could away from home, away from his dad. His father, still standing in Dib's room, looked at the ground sadly.

"You have an alien disease your mother passed onto you," he murmured to the silence.

...

Zim ran his right hand through Dib's hair as his friend cried into his shoulder. Dib hadn't told Zim what was wrong yet, but the Irken was being quite patient with him and was going to simply comfort him until he could tell him what was wrong. Dib's crying slowly stopped and Zim sat him on the couch where he sat criss-cross so that he could look over at his friend. After a short moment Dib shifted so that he sat the same way. He used his arm to wipe away his tears. Zim had lost GIR just the other day, and was still hurting over it. But whatever was wrong with Dib seemed serious. Dib never just burst into tears like that, ever.

"All right, spill, what's got you all bursting into tears like a girl when it's 'that time of the month'?" Zim asked as an antenna twitched. Dib took a deep breath.

"When I was eight I ran away from my house after an argument with my dad. It was then that I found out *deep breath* that my mom was an alien," he said. Zim's eyes widened greatly. Dib looked up at him. "She was an Irken, like you." Zim nodded so that Dib knew he was listening. He just didn't know what to say. And of course Dib understood this. "I finally got the guts to tell my dad that I found out, and I really lashed out at him. Although, he had it coming." Zim nodded in agreement. Dib sighed. "And he told me that he wanted to cure us! Like being part alien is some sort of disease or something! I hate him!" Zim put a hand on Dib's shoulder.

"Did you listen to him?" Zim asked.

"Well, no," Dib admitted. Zim smiled a bit.

"Than I think you should go back and hear the whole story." Dib sighed. Once again, Zim was right. He needed to listen to his dad. Dib thanked Zim and his friend gave him a tight hug and wished him luck. After a goodbye Dib walked out of Zim's house and headed home. He took a deep breath and prayed this would end well and he didn't end up having to go to Zim for comfort again.

...

Dib walked into his dad's lab to find silence. He opened the door a little more and saw his dad sitting on his chair, and he seemed to be thinking. Dib quietly shut the door and walked over to stand behind him silently. He shifted his feet uncomfortably and looked at his dad. He took a deep breath. Here goes, well, everything.

"Dad?" He turned around to look at Dib, who was staring down at his feet. He looked up at his dad. "Sorry I didn't listen to you, so, what exactly are you curing?" His father sighed and turned around to face his son.

"I'm sorry that I've been ignoring you two, I really am Dib. But when you turned nine I found that you and Gaz had some sort of alien disease your mother had passed onto you. I dont have time to see you anymore because I'm busy trying to find a cure for you." Dib looked at his dad in shock.

"Oh," Dib said, rubbing his arm nervously. His father put a hand on his shoulder and Dib looked up at him. "Sorry that I jumped to conclusions, I should've listened." After he had finished his sentence his father pulled him into a hug.

"That's ok son, I should've told you in the first place," he told him. Dib smiled. Zim was right. It really does pay off to listen! Well, sometimes. Sometimes people are telling lies and you can never trust them. But Zim? Dib could ALWAYS trust Zim. Zim was his best friend after all! Dib let out a sigh of relief. Well, that's high school for you! Dib smirked. Zim was starting to rub off on him, he could tell.

...

The next day was Saturday. And Dib and Zim were at a pool party at Sam's house. Everyone had water guns and Dib had to tell Zim how to use his. After which he found water being shot up his noise. Zim and Gaz both laughed. Although, Zim stopped laughing was Dib started chasing him. Everyone followed their lead and started squirting each other with their water guns. Zim and Dib couldn't help but laugh at one another as they soaked each other with water. Zim slipped and tackled Dib into the wet grass. Dib shoved him off and jumped to his feet. Gaz shot him right in the back of the neck and he whirled around. He smirked and cocked his water gun.

"Oh, I'm gonna get you now!" Gaz shrieked and ran away from her older brother. Zim laughed and couched as he swallowed his gum. Dib burst out laughing and Gaz shot water into his mouth. "Why you little!" Gaz screamed again and ran away from her brother.

"AH! Help! Help! Put me down!" Dib and Gaz looked over as Sam, Nate, and Steven all tossed Zim into the pool. Everyone laughed and Zim came back up to the top of the water to glare at them. Dib smirked and nodded to Gaz, who nodded back. They ran up and knocked the three boys into the pool. And with that, everyone dropped their guns and jumped into the pool. Tak simply stayed up in her tree. She was immune to the water as Zim was, but she didn't like it. "Come on Tak, the water's great!" Tak smiled as Dib dunked Zim under the water and Zim kicked him away.

Tak jumped down from her tree and jumped into the water. Everyone cheer at this and clapped their hands. Zim and Dib fought playfully in the water with one another as Dib pretended to make Zim drown. Zim grabbed Dib from behind and pulled him under water. The two boys gasped for breath and started splashing each other like crazy a few seconds later. That's when Tak came out of nowhere and shoved them both under the water as she laughed. Gaz smirked and jumped onto Tak's back. Tak shrieked and tried to get her off. All three others laughed at this. Crazy teenagers. But hey...

That's high school for you.

* * *

**Well, that's all folks! And all four in one stinkin' day! I'm on a roll! :D Anyway, let me know what you think!**


End file.
